


Blue or Red?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by @fiercefray on tumblr:  One shot: planning your wedding with Foggy (Daredevil)





	Blue or Red?

“We should at least figure out the colour scheme, babe.” 

“Honestly, I don’t care as long as I’m married to you that’s what matters.” Foggy smiles at you and it’s the same smile he’s been using every time you try to get him plan the wedding, the one he uses to try and get out of it, but not this time. You’re fed up of him not making decisions and helping with planning. You’re putting your foot down.

“But I don’t want to make all the decisions, it’s  _our_ wedding, not  _my_ wedding.” 

“I know...I just...I’m not good at that stuff.” He rubs the back of his neck and you smile at him reassuringly. 

“How about we start simple?” You push his leg with your foot from where the two of you are curled up on the sofa that evening, your book of many plans in your lap. “Blue or red for the colour? Both are good, so which ever one you choose it doesn’t really matter too much.” You understand the pressure of choosing for the wedding, it had to be good otherwise all those distant family members would be complaining about it for years to come. But at the same time you wanted it to be a joint effort, wanted it to be for the two of you, not your great Aunt. 

“Blue?” He doesn’t sound sure, but you take it as a decision. At least it’s a start. 

“Blue it is.” 


End file.
